Malfoyovské střípky IV - Za jeden provaz
by Martianus
Summary: Od doby, kdy se Harry s Dracem odhodlali zakopat válečnou sekeru (viz povídka Ten, který nad tebou bdí) už sice uběhl nějaký čas, ale jejich synové mají pocit, že to pořád jaksi není ono. Proto se rozhodli vzít věci do vlastních rukou.
1. Kujme pikle

_Když mají dospělí komunikační problém, je třeba přistoupit k radikálnímu řešení._

.

 ** **Kujme pikle****

.

Dvanáctiletý Albus spokojeně odložil brk. „Hotovo. Do kolonky __na zajištění dětského famfrpálového tábora mám zájem podílet se jako__ jsem tátovi napsal __bezpečnostně-technický dozor__. Dobrý, ne?"

„Super," uchechtl se Scorpius. „Já tam otci zase vyplním __odborný zdravotnický__ _ _dohled__. Mám to. Teď ještě nějak zařídit, aby tu závaznou přihlášku oba podepsali. Protože je vážně trapné, když se my dva kamarádíme, ale naši tátové spolu nejsou schopní kloudně promluvit."

„Moje řeč," přisvědčil Albus. „Akorát se trochu bojím, aby si něco neudělali, až budou muset spolupracovat."

Scorpius se rozzářil. „Od toho přeci mají nás. Budeme je hlídat a celou dobu na ně zodpovědně dohlížet."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	2. Nádraží King's Cross

_Přituhuje, ale Albus se Scorpim mají situaci stále pod kontrolou._

.

 ** **Nádraží King's Cross****

.

Na nástupišti devět a tři čtvrtě panoval čilý ruch.

„Podívej, otče, támhle jde Al!" vykřikl Scorpius nadšeně.

Draco pootočil hlavu naznačeným směrem a strnul.

Přímo proti nim rázoval Harry Potter, ověšený __všemi__ svými ratolestmi, kufry, batohy a – jedna, dva… __čtyřmi__ závodními košťaty!

„Pottere," zaúpěl místo pozdravu, „prosím, řekni, že vidím špatně. Že jedeš úplně jiným vlakem někam úplně jinam."

„Zanech marných nadějí," zavrčel na něj Harry svou vlastní verzi věty: _„_ _ _Taky tě moc rád vidím, Malfoyi.__ _"_

.

„Nakonec to ale oba vzali docela sportovně," usoudil Scorpius.

Jeho kamarád přikývl. „Teď ještě aby skousli, že jsme jim zařídili ubytování ve společném stanu."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	3. O stanování a motivech k vraždě

_Harry s Dracem poprvé pod jednou střechou. Ehm… tedy vlastně celtou._

.

 ** **O stanování a motivech k vraždě****

.

Harry s žuchnutím shodil batoh na zem. „Abys netvrdil, že mám nějaké výhody, můžeš si vybrat, kterou postel chceš," utrousil přes rameno.

„Žádnou. S tebou v jednom stanu nespím. To budu raději nocovat venku."

„Jak myslíš, Malfoyi. Já jenom, že zrovna začalo pršet."

„Přeháňka…"

„Leje čím dál víc."

„Pottere, nedotýkej se toho plátna, copak nevíš –"

„Bez obav. Každý stan je zajištěný impregnačním kouzlem. Koukni –" Harry šťouchl do mírně prověšené celty. „Ups! Ehm… Promiň. Musela tam být nějaká trhlinka…"

„Až tě zabiju," prohlásil Draco s hlubokým přesvědčením, „každý normální soud mě musí osvobodit. A mimochodem, na té promáčené matraci spíš ty!"

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	4. Neklidná noc

_Harrymu se začaly vracet staré noční můry. Draco tak získá příležitost předvést něco ze svých silně neortodoxních léčitelských metod._

.

 ** **Neklidná noc****

.

Harry se ve spacáku několikrát převalil, a když to nepomohlo, frustrovaně spustil bosá chodidla na podlahu.

„Pottere! Musíš pořád někam courat?"

„Sklapni, Malfoyi. Neumíš používat tišící zaklínadla?"

„Umím. Ale to by jistá nejmenovaná osoba nesměla přijít s nápadem na tu imbecilní celotáborovou hru __dělejme věci jako mudlové__!"

„Se nezblázni. Prostě jenom občas nemůžu spát, no…"

Za tichého sakrování Draco zalovil v batohu. „Je to dostatečně mudlovské řešení?" Zamával Harrymu před očima lahví whisky.

Ten si ji vděčně přitiskl ke rtům.

„Dost! Máš usnout, ne se proměnit v alkoholika! A Pottere –" zívl Draco, „opovaž se mi zbytek noci chrápat do ucha!"

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	5. Taktika a strategie

_Harryho sny_ _o Voldemortově návratu jsou čím dál děsivější. Naštěstí malá Lily přijde se spásným nápadem._

.

 ** **Taktika a strategie****

.

Trojice spiklenců naklonila hlavy k sobě.

„Taťkovi se zase začalo zdávat o __Vy-víte-kom__ ," šeptal Albus. „Že se vrátil a tak."

Scorpius se znepokojením pohlédl k vedlejšímu stolu, kde jejich otcové usrkávali horký čaj. „A vy myslíte…"

Alova sestřička rýpla lžící do šedivé hmoty ve svém ešusu. „Já teda hlavně myslím, že každá nastavovaná kaše je hnusnej blevajz."

„Ale něco by se s tím udělat mělo."

Lily rozvážně olízla lžíci. „Mamka říká, že na trudnomyslnost je nejlepším lékem práce."

Kluci tu myšlenku chvíli převraceli v hlavě.

„Fajn," prohlásili svorně. „Hned je půjdem nahlásit táborovému vedoucímu jako dobrovolníky na služby v kuchyni."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	6. Sláva, nazdar výletu!

_Když Harry zjistil, že se pro letní famfrpálový tábor podařilo získat Olivera Wooda coby instruktora létání, byl vyhlídkou na setkání s bývalým spolužákem vysloveně nadšený._

.

 **Sláva, naz** **dar výletu!**

.

Harry zjišťoval, že po patnácti ušlých mílích přestává cítit nohy a začíná šilhat hlady.

„Vážně myslíš, že svěřit přípravu večeře Malfoyovi byl dobrý nápad?" zafuněl směrem k vedoucímu výpravy, Oliveru Woodovi.

Děcka za jejich zády rozpustile prozpěvovala __Deset malých hipogryfů__ a do toho Albus všem vykládal cosi o své a Scorpiho fretce.

„Třeba nás překvapí," odvětil Wood, aniž by na okamžik zvolnil vražedné tempo.

„Ten jistě," ucedil Harry. „Nikdy nedržel vařečku v ruce!"

V Oliverových očích pobaveně zajiskřilo, naklonil se k Harrymu a plný naděje špitl: „V tom případě si splním dávný sen a toho pitomce vlastnoručně hodím do jezera."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	7. Překvapení

_Draco oplý_ _vá mnoha talenty. Ovšem připravit večeři pro tlupu hladových táborníků bude nad jeho síly. Nebo snad…?_

.

 ** **Překvapení****

.

První, co Harry po návratu do tábora spatřil, byl pochopitelně Malfoy, pohodlně rozvalený na lehátku před kuchyní, v ruce jakousi knížku.

„Neříkal jsem to! Na nic nesáhl a ještě si tady klidně čte!"

„Přestaň jančit, Pottere!" protáhl Draco lenivě. „Žádná pravidla jsem neporušil. Dokonce i ta knížka, co jsem vytáhl z tvého batohu, je mudlovská. __Prokleté dítě__ _._ Mimochodem, příšerný brak. Nedivím se, že z ní máš noční můry."

Než Harry stačil znovu vybuchnout, přistál na jeho talíři obrovský kus dráždivě vonící, dozlatova upečené šunkové pizzy.

Nevěřícně začichal. „Ty ses vážně naučil vařit?"

„Ne, Pottere. Ale naučil jsem se používat mobil."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	8. Skoro jako za starých časů

_Co se v mládí naučíš,_ _ve středním věku se ti zatraceně vymstí._

.

 **Skoro jako za starých časů**

.

Draco s Harrym pozorovali, jak Oliver Wood rozdělil děti do dvojic a teď s nimi ve vzduchu trénoval přihrávky.

Harry vytáhl z kapsy zlatonku.

„Kdypak jsi naposledy seděl na koštěti, co?"

„Neprovokuj, Pottere."

„Bojíš se?"

„Tebe? Ani omylem."

O chvíli později už oba svištěli oblohou jako dvě rozmáznuté šmouhy.

Náhle zlatonka prudce změnila směr.

Harry bez zaváhání stočil košťě kolmo k zemi.

„Idiote! Rozsekáš se na kaši!" Draco v bezpečné výšce srovnal svůj Nimbus do vodorovné polohy.

„Posero!" zachechtal se Harry.

Těsně předtím, než zhavaroval do jakéhosi trnitého houští.

„Merline," zakroutil Malfoy nevěřícně hlavou, „proč já musím mít vždycky pravdu."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	9. Malá sladká Lily Potterová

_Nejmladší z Harryho potomků, Lily, je zkrátka tatínkův poklad._

.

 **Malá sladká Lily Potterová**

.

„Co to píšeš, zlatíčko?" Harry zvědavě nakoukl své dceři přes rameno.

„Dopis mamce. Jak jsi včera odpoledne spadl z koštěte."

Draco, který seděl hned vedle, se pokusil neudusit svým toustem.

Velkorysost však nakonec zvítězila.

„Pan Potter se jenom snažil demonstrovat, jak nebezpečné je nedávat při létání pozor," vysvětloval. „Byla to naše první zdravotně-bezpečnostní lekce."

„Vážně?" Lily s nedůvěrou nakrčila pihovatý nosík. „A co budeme probírat dneska?"

„Uvidíme," protáhl táborový lékouzelník rozmarně. „Otevřené zlomeniny? Vykloubené rameno? Nebo nějaké pěkné poranění hlavy?" ušklíbl se.

Lily to zjevně zaujalo. „A tatínku," vyhrkla, „můžu mamce napsat, že u toho zase budeš panu Malfoyovi asistovat?"

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	10. Když se fretka k fretce vine

_Scorpius i Albus vlastní stejné domácí mazlíčky – fretky. Měli je s sebou ve škole a nezapomněli je vzít ani na letní tábor._ _Harryho psychika je tak podrobena dalšímu nelítostnému náporu._

.

 **Když se fretka k fretce vine**

.

Předposlední táborová noc uplývala v tichu a pokoji až do okamžiku, kdy někdo neurvale vtrhl do jejich stanu.

„Tatí!"

„Otče!"

Harry se obloukem vymrštil ze spacáku, napřaženou hůlku v ruce. „Co se děje?"

„Potřebujeme vaši pomoc!" odpověděla tma Scorpiho hlasem.

„Luciánovi je asi špatně," doplnil trochu roztřeseně Albus.

Dracovi se konečně podařilo rozlepit víčka. „A Lucián je kdo?" zjišťoval, zatímco popaměti šátral po lékouzelnické brašně.

„Alova fretka přece. Jak si vždycky hraje s mým Alastorem."

„Ach, jistě."

Harry zhluboka vydechl a nechal ruku s hůlkou zase klesnout.

 _Merline, začínám být paranoidní! Ještě pár takových šoků a budu zralý na psychiatra._

 _._

„Přátelé, mám pro vás několik zpráv," oznámil Draco napjatému publiku. „Ta dobrá zní: Tvoje fretka, Albusi, je naprosto zdravá."

„A špatná?" naléhal Harry.

„Že sis při nákupu spletl Luciána s Lucinkou. Navíc Lucinka bude mít co nevidět mladé. Dle jistých náznaků ve vyjádření svého syna odhaduji, že šťastným tatínkem by mohl být náš Alastor."

„Skvělé," zahučel Harry. „Co teď budeme dělat?"

„Nejspíš bychom jí měli připravit nějaký útulný pelíšek," nenechal se Draco vyvést z míry. „Třeba z tohohle kusu hadru," ukázal na jakousi starou deku. „Albusi, zvládneš to?"

Chlapec nadšeně přikývl.

„Ses zbláznil!" zaječel Harry. „Ta deka je moje _památeční_!"*

.

„Tohle je poslední." Draco přistrčil na hromádku malých růžových _čehosi_ další kousek, zatímco Harry ještě pořád umanutě mumlal: „ _Moje deka, moje památeční deka_."

„Myslím, že potřebuješ na vzduch," usoudil Malfoy. Vystrčil Harryho před stan a z lékouzelnické brašny vylovil pohotovostní láhev whisky.

Zbývala v ní sotva čtvrtina.

„Památeční deka?" protáhl nevěřícně. „Pottere, už ti někdo naznačil, že jsi zralý pro psychiatra?"

Harryho „sklapni" však zcela zaniklo ve zvuku dychtivě odšroubovávaného uzávěru.

„Uvědomuješ si, že událostmi dnešní noci se z nás stali svého druhu příbuzní?" pokračoval Draco zamyšleně.

Harry na něj pohlédl.

A potom do sebe naráz obrátil celý zbytek láhve.

...

* * *

 _* Pokud netušíte, o jaké dece to Harry pořád mele, zkuste zabrousit do nové divadelní hry J. K. Rowlingové, scenáristy Jacka Thorna a režiséra Johna Tiffanyho_ Harry Potter and the Cursed Child _..._

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	11. Epilog? Ani náhodou…

_Letní tábor sice končí, ale dětská předsevzetí konat dobré skutky jsou zcela bez hranic._

.

 **11\. Epilog? Ani náhodou…**

.

Lily obratně kličkovala úzkou uličkou podél kupé.

„Kluci, chcete gumového hada? Taťka dovolil, abych si koupila nějaké sladkosti, ale nesmíme si zaplácat žaludek, aby mamka nenadávala."

Albus i Scorpius ochotně zalovili v nabízeném sáčku.

„Ti kyselí jsou nejlepší," shodli se.

Potom všichni tři opatrně nakoukli do kupé, kde jejich otcové zrovna probírali šance _Holyheadských harpyjí_ proti bulharskému týmu _Sofijských supů_.

„Myslíte, že už jsou dostatečně spřátelení?" nadhodil Albus.

Lily se usmála. „Taťka vypadá spokojeně."

„Otec taky." Scorpius si nacpal do pusy zelený kus želé. „Ale kdyby něco, vymyslíme další stmelovací akce. Třeba potápění s bílými žraloky, bungee jumping a tak."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


End file.
